Ignorance
by native chicklet
Summary: We used him, and never bothered to ask how he felt, if he needed to talk. We'll realise our mistake, but when we do... will it already be too late? [deathfic SoraXriku]


_hold me close, _

_hold me tight,_

_say that everything's alright..._

Sora fell from the sky, keyblades clanging against the ground. Riku turned to catch him, rushing to the ground, the younger boy fell onto him. "Sora!" He layed him down gently, and realized just how seriously injured he was, when he pulled back his hands. They were covered in blood. Even the strongest potion couldn't heal these injuries. A cough, and more of his blood fell. "S...Sora!"

How did...how could this happen to him? He was pure. More pure than anyone else, and selfless. He turned his back on his old, comfortable life, without a second thought, just so that he cold fight to stop strangers from suffering. Tears started to form behind Riku's aquamarine eyes, as he brushed hair out of his dearest friends bloodied face. Where did it all come from, how was it even possible for someone to bleed this much?!?

Sora, of all the people in the worlds, did not deserve to die. Not like this. Not ever did he deserve this. But it was the only thing that would happen, the only path he was going to take. Once, when they sat under the stars on Destiny Islands, Sora had told him that he knew how he going to die. Riku had laughed. They had only been kids, but it wasn't so dark that he couldn't see the look on the smaller boy's face, a look that made him shiver.

_don't cry for me,_

_smile for me,_

_remember who I was..._

"...Riku...you..there?.." Sora mumbled, each word more painful to say, as his life poured out of him. "Sora!" He leaned forward, staring into blue orbs, he took his hand. "..'course I'm here.." A smile from Sora, and everything seemed to fall apart. Riku stopped fighting, and let his tears fall, nearly drowning him. He kept going, mouring for the limited time they had had together.

Why did it have to end like this? Like a stupid role playing game...straight from a comic book. The hero always died. The one person who didn't deserve the cold loneliness of death, always received it as thanks for their help. Riku snorted, and gave a hopeless chuckle. A game. That's what they were living in. Some stupid game. They had no control. No say in the outcome; only what pleased the gamer happened, without a thought to how the characters might feel.

Sora's strong hand... now frail as a butterfly, reached up to wipe at the waterfall dripping down Riku's pale face. He looked down at the little brunette, and saw that he had his own river flowing. They stared into each other's eyes, and nothing was left secret anymore. Riku's pain, regret, sorrow...and happiness, were clear in his eyes. The same for Sora, but Riku felt the tears threaten again when he saw the those feelings come from the savior of light, the smiling, inoccent, happy savior.

_you can't tell if I'm happy only from a smile,_

_a mask is easier to wear than you might think... _

He realized how stupid everyone was for not noticing that the boy suffered too. How couldn't he? He faced the most hardships, he faced betrayal, loss, fear... and no one bothered to ask him how he felt. They only bothered with him when he was needed to fight, protect him. Like a game. No one cared about the characters, they only used them, then shrugged them off when it was incovenient for them.

He wasn't in denial either. He had been just as bad, if not worse, than all the other people of the worlds. He had been a brat, the biggest bother... but nothing was important anymore. Nothing would shine like it did with Sora around, nothing would be as beautiful, as sweet... nothing.

"...I love you..."

_don't make that face,_

_you knew this was how it would end..._

Riku gaped at Sora, eyes wide with disbelief. "...When?...What?!?" A faint chuckle, and Sora's eyes began to droop. "..Sora! Wait! " Another smile, and then a silence fell on the worlds. Nothing moved, nothing made a noise... the last seconds of their savior had come.

Riku yelled for him to answer, to wait. But it was too late, Sora was gone...

_I'm sorry to leave you,_

_I'm afraid this will hurt you,_

_but now it's your turn to save them,_

_because I can't fight anymore..._


End file.
